The invention relates to a system for the diagnosis of a component in a vehicle, in particular in a motor vehicle, as well as a method for the diagnosis of a component in a vehicle.
Modern motor vehicles are equipped with a plurality of electronic components. This increases the comfort and security of passengers and at the same time contributes to the reduction in emissions and fuel consumption. However, there is an increased risk of defective functioning of the electronic components. In order to be able to find and repair such defects, increasingly efficient electronic diagnostic methods are used, with which, for example, defect conditions in the motor vehicle can be detected. There exist various manufacturer-specific and independent diagnostic systems. Each of these possesses a user interface typically embodied in the form of a screen and a keypad. Both cable connections and wireless connections between the user interface and the motor vehicle diagnostic system are known. The wireless connection enables individual parameters of the engine, the gearbox or the add-on systems to be controlled even from a great distance, while the vehicle is being driven completely normally.
Modern diagnostic systems are configured to execute so-called scripts, in particular XML scripts. In this case, new scripts are transmitted partially wirelessly, for example via mobile telephony, to the diagnostic system located in the vehicle. The same applies for the changes to scripts that have already been stored, so for updates.
German patent document DE 10 2008 063 276 disclose a system enabling an exchange of software components in a running system, wherein the permissibility of the update is monitored by a previous autonomous verification. To that end, a distributed analysis is used, which investigates the performance to be expected with the aid of a local evaluator.
The transmission of XML scripts is disadvantageous because a relatively large amount of data must be transmitted. This is particularly disadvantageous during mobile telephony transmission, since the transmission of large amounts of data on the one hand causes high costs and on the other hand takes a relatively long time.
Accordingly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention provide a system and a method for the diagnosis of a component in a vehicle, which enables the transmission of a script, which, with the same informational content, has a considerably reduced amount of data compared to the XML script.
In accordance with exemplary embodiments of the present invention, a system for the diagnosis of a component of a vehicle, in particular a motor vehicle, provides a server that is configured and provided for the provision of at least one test sequence that is independent of the platform and that can be executed outside the diagnostic device, which sequence is for the diagnosis of the component, and at least one execution parameter allocated to the test sequence, as well as a diagnostic device that is configured and provided for the reception of at least one executable test sequence and the at least one execution parameter and for the conversion to a file format or runtime script that is executable or implementable in the environment of the diagnostic device and the runtime thereof, with a script interpreter or a script compiler.
The executable test sequences can be pre-compiled as ETX scripts (Executable Test Sequence Exchange) and are then particularly suitable for data transmission via telediagnostic connections as a result of their reduced file sizes compared to the source files. This is a decisive advantage in mobile telephony transmission.
A division into test sequences and execution parameters to keep the execution parameters separate from the test sequences for the transmission and to render them able to be transmitted separately enables the test sequences to be pre-executed in the diagnostic device and the execution parameters to be transmitted only when required by telematics, in particular by remote access to the diagnostic device, where then the script interpreter or script compiler produces the executable runtime script from the test sequences and the execution parameters.
If the diagnostic device is integrated in a telematics platform in the vehicle, the amount of data to be transmitted via a telematics connection can be considerably reduced. Only individual execution parameters such as times, trigger events, validity information, priorities etc. must be transmitted. Alternatively, the diagnostic device can also be implemented into a mobile test device, which is used in a workshop for vehicle diagnostics and can be applied to the vehicle.
A script generation device is preferably provided, which is configured to generate test sequences from an output script compiled in a script language, in particular in Open Test sequence data eXchange (OTX). However, any other language, in particular an XML language, can also be used, which fulfils the requirements of a language for describing a vehicle diagnosis. The server can advantageously be embodied only as software or as a computer on which server software runs.
In a further advantageous embodiment, the script generation device has a script input device designed for the compilation of the output script. Preferably, the script input device is embodied as a graphics editor. However, the use of any other suitable tool is also conceivable for software development.
It is even more advantageous for the script generation device to be configured to be used for the generation of the test sequence information from a database. This is preferably information present in a description language, in particular in ODX. ODX (Open Diagnostic Data Exchange) provides fundamental information (specification and documentation) for software configuration that is relevant for diagnostics in vehicles or control devices. It is standardised in the international standard ISO 22901-1.
The pre-compiled test sequences are preferably a combination of OTX scripts and ODX control device diagnostic data, wherein the diagnostic possibilities of control devices are described in ODX. The pre-compiled test sequences are preferably denoted with the file extension “ETX” (for Executable Test sequence exchange). These test sequences preferably contain all necessary information to be able to execute them independent of their platform. The test sequences are preferably converted to formats consisting of reduced-sized and platform-optimised runtime scripts (e.g. LUA, Java, Python, Pearl etc.) in a diagnostic unit in the vehicle or in a testing unit.
Moreover, the present invention involves a transmission device designed for transmitting the test sequences or pre-compiled test sequences from the script generation device to the server. To that end, a transmission interface and a corresponding receiving interface are advantageously provided, wherein the transmission interface is connected to the script generation device and the receiving interface is connected to the server, and the transmission interface is configured in such a way that it can transmit data and the receiving interface is configured in such a way that it can receive data transmitted by the transmission interface. The transmission of data can thus take place both in analog and digitally (in parallel or series).
Furthermore, the transmission of the communication between the transmission interface and the receiving interface is preferably encrypted by the transmission interface and the receiving interface, each having means for encrypting and/or decrypting the data. As well as the wireless transmission of data (e.g. radio transmission, infrared communication), a glass fiber or another medium is fundamentally also conceivable. All common encryption methods are suitable for encrypting the data.
In another advantageous embodiment, an allocation device is provided, which is designed to allocate the at least one execution parameter to the test sequences or the pre-compiled test sequences in the form of ETX scripts. During the test sequences, the execution parameters preferably define the performance during the script execution, e.g. vehicle data to be compiled, the calculations and evaluations thereof and defining the further course of the script depending on the results, preferably under which conditions the runtime scripts are executed. This can, for example, take place by temporal triggering or after specific events in the vehicle. These execution parameters are advantageously separated from the script in order to enable vehicle-specific or fleet-specific script execution regulation.
The diagnostic device preferably has a script execution device, which is provided and configured for converting the test sequences or the pre-compiled test sequences into runtime scripts to be executed. Here, this can advantageously be a so-called “script interpreter”, so a computer program that reads, analyzes and executes a program source code. The analysis of the source code thus takes place during the runtime of the program. However, any other device that is executable on any computer architecture is also conceivable. Naturally, a device could also be interposed, which functions as an assembler or compiler and which converts the file that is directly executable on the system. The script execution device takes on the conversion on the respective platform.
It is even more advantageous if the diagnostic device has an execution control device, which is provided and configured for evaluating the execution parameter allocated to the runtime script and for controlling the execution of the runtime script accordingly. Here, this can advantageously be a so-called “execution scheduler”, so a control program that controls the execution sequence of the runtime scripts. To that end the execution control device advantageously evaluates the execution parameters and controls the script execution device according to the information contained therein.
The server and the diagnostic device are connected to each other via a communication means. This is preferably a network connection, in particular the internet. Advantageously, a transmission interface and a corresponding receiving interface are thus provided, wherein the transmission interface is connected to the server and the receiving interface is connected to the diagnostic device, and the transmission interface is configured in such a way that it can transmit data and the receiving interface is configured in such a way that it can receive information transmitted by the transmission interface. The transmission of data can thus in turn take place both in analog and digitally (in parallel or series).
Furthermore, the transmission of the communication between the transmission interface and the receiving interface is preferably encrypted by the transmission interface and the receiving interface each having means for encrypting and/or decrypting the data. As well as the wireless transmission of data (e.g. radio transmission, infrared communication), a glass fiber or another medium is fundamentally also conceivable. All common encryption methods are suitable for encrypting the data.
The communication means is preferably a mobile telephony connection. Here, the GSM standard, in particular the “short message service” (SMS) telecommunications service, is used. However, any other suitable mobile telephony connection, e.g. UMTS, is also conceivable. In the USA, communication means in line with the CDMA standard (the US equivalent of GSM) can be used. As well as SMS messages, the GPRS data package-orientated formats or 1XRTT, as well as future UMTS or HSxPA, LTE etc., are used in the USA for larger amounts of data.
A further advantageous embodiment of the invention involves a method for the diagnosis of a component in a vehicle in which a test sequence or pre-compiled test sequence is produced by means of a script input device, the test sequence or pre-compiled test sequence is transmitted to the server by a transmission device, the test sequence or the pre-compiled test sequence has an execution parameter allocated to it by an allocation device, the test sequence or pre-compiled test sequence and the execution parameter are received by a server through a diagnostic device and the diagnostic device generates the runtime script and executes the execution parameter accordingly.
Preferably, the script input device is embodied in this instance as a graphics editor. However, the use of any other suitable tool is also conceivable for software development. It is even more advantageous to use information from a database for the generation of pre-compiled test sequences in the form of ETX scripts. This is preferably information that is present in a description language, in particular in ODX. ODX (Open Diagnostic Data Exchange) provides fundamental information (specification and documentation) for software configuration that is relevant for diagnostics in vehicles or control devices. It is standardised in the international standard ISO 22901-1. The ETX scripts are preferably a combination of OTX scripts and ODX control device diagnostic data, wherein the diagnostic options of control devices are described in ODX. There is also an outline for an ISO standard (ISO 13209) for the OTX script language. The ETX scripts are preferably denoted with the file extension “ETX” (for Executable Test sequence exchange). The OTX or ETX scripts preferably contain all necessary information so as to be able to execute them independent of their platform in a development environment. After transmission to the diagnostic unit, the OTX or ETX scripts are preferably converted to formats consisting of reduced-sized and platform-optimised runtime scripts (e.g. LUA, Java, Python, Pearl etc.) A transmission interface and a corresponding receiving interface are advantageously provided for the transmission of the scripts to the server, wherein the transmission interface is connected to the script generation device and the receiving interface is connected to the server, and the transmission interface is configured in such a way that it can transmit data and the receiving interface is configured in such a way that it can receive data transmitted by the transmission interface. The transmission of data can thus take place both in analog and digitally (in parallel or series). Furthermore, the transmission of the communication between the transmission interface and the receiving interface is preferably encrypted by the transmission interface and the receiving interface each having means for encrypting and/or decrypting the data. As well as the wireless transmission of data (e.g. radio transmission, infrared communication), a glass fiber or another medium is fundamentally also conceivable. All common encryption methods are suitable for encrypting the data. During the test sequences, the execution parameters preferably define the performance during the script execution, e.g. vehicle data to be compiled, the calculations and evaluations thereof and defining the further course of the script depending on the results, preferably under which conditions the runtime scripts are executed. This can, for example, take place by temporal triggering or after specific events in the vehicle. These execution parameters are advantageously separated from the script in order to enable vehicle-specific or fleet-specific script execution regulation.
The diagnostic device preferably has a script execution device and an execution control device for executing the runtime script. The script execution device can advantageously be a so-called “script interpreter”, so a computer program that reads, analyzes and executes a program source code. The analysis of the source code preferably takes place during the running time of the program. However, another device that is executable on any computer architecture is also conceivable. Naturally, a further device could also be arranged, which functions as an assembler or compiler and which converts the script that is directly executable on the system. The execution control device can advantageously be a so-called “execution scheduler”, so a control program that controls the execution sequence of the runtime scripts. To that end the execution parameters are evaluated and the script execution device is controlled according to the information contained therein. The server and the diagnostic device are also preferably connected to each other via a communication means. This is preferably a network connection, in particular the internet. The data is advantageously transmitted by a transmission interface connected to the server and received by a corresponding receiving interface connected to the diagnostic device. The data can thus in turn be transmitted both in analog and digitally (in parallel or series). Furthermore, the transmission of the communication between the transmission interface and the receiving interface is preferably encrypted. The data can advantageously be transmitted wirelessly (e.g. by radio or infrared) or by glass fibers or another medium. All common encryption methods are suitable for encrypting the data. The test sequences or the ETX scripts and the execution parameter are preferably transmitted via a mobile telephony connection. Here, the GSM standard, in particular the “short message service” (SMS) telecommunications service, is used. However, any other suitable mobile telephony connection, e.g. data packaging services such as GPRS, 1XRTT, HSxPA or UMTS, is also conceivable.
The following advantages are produced with the invention:
The amount of data to be transmitted is considerably reduced compared to known XML scripts. This is crucial for mobile telephony transmission.
The OTX and ETX scripts can be designed to be independent of their platform on the offboard side. The conversion to the onboard platform in the vehicle or in the test device is carried out by the script compiler or script interpreter.
Specially designed diagnostic tasks can be transmitted at any time by remote access to the telematics platforms in vehicles or to the test devices.
To change the execution rules for the test sequences, the execution parameters only have to be updated by remote access. The actual test sequences can remain unchanged on the telematics platform. This enables a substantial reduction in the amount of data to be transmitted, which is in turn crucial during mobile telephony transmission.
Authorized and unauthorized diagnostic services or CAN BUS services can be defined in the firewall in the vehicle, and thus an interference or manipulation of the vehicle can be prevented. The adjustments to the firewall can in turn be made on the basis of new business models.